


One Love, One Life

by Salazar Marvolo (Nekromika)



Series: Heirverse: Phase 2 (Can We Survive This?) [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Betrayal, Cheating, Dreams, Established Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekromika/pseuds/Salazar%20Marvolo
Summary: Kintsugi - the japanese art of fixing broken pottery by filling the cracks with Gold.





	One Love, One Life

**Author's Note:**

> By Salazar Marvolo for Wolfie and the Pack. Enjoy; I really hope you like this. Much love from me. Song by U2, One Love One Life.
> 
> I do not own anything.

Taken from 'Can We Survive This?' Chapter 3:

_Once dried and dressed, he made his way quietly down the stairs again, lingering for a long moment in the living room. Watching his Gin sleep. He couldn't help the soft smile as he watched._

_Ah, my Gin, after all these years you still do look so peaceful when you sleep._

_That is if you are still my Gin._

_He thought about that for a moment. Certain of nothing expect the fact that Gin's earlier question would haunt him forever._

' _Do I mean nothing to you?'_

_He took a few steps closer, hovering over Gin's sleeping form. Feeling a wave of tenderness wash through him when he saw Shinsou, the silver fox sword spirit, held close in his master's arms. Sword and wielder both sound asleep. Gin hugging the creature close like a teddy bear. Sousuke watched them quietly for a few moments, before Gin groaned softly in his sleep, quietly calling out to him._

" _Sousuke"_

.

.

.

Gin was dreaming. He knew he was. Life was happy. Life was simple. Che-che was sitting next to him, on Sousuke lap while Ran had her camera aimed at them, a bright grin on her face as she made them do all sorts of poses for the perfect picture.

A perfect day. That's what it had been. Gin didn't think he could ever have been happier, even if he tried. He remembered back in the day when he had doubted them. Had doubted Sousukes feelings for him, his intentions – yet wished for them to be true. He saw them in his mind's eye…all those times Sousuke had touched him, reliving them in his dream.

' _Your hand fits mine, don't you agree?'_

' _I think they fit perfectly together…our palms…our fingers…'_

How many times had he questioned the things Sousuke had told him? Sousuke with his deep voice and soft brown eyes – whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

How many times had he doubted – yet trusted this man?

How many times had he lied awake at night wondering…if Sousuke really felt the same?

' _Ohh Gin, just admit you like him. Life would be so much easier if you did.'_

Wasn't it Ran that had told him that? He wasn't so sure about her assessment any longer. Had his actions been painted by suspicion before he couldn't help but feel that they were justified, now that the worst has come true.

.

.

.

_Is it getting better  
Or do you feel the same?_

.

.

.

But Sousuke had to go and do it…had to go and throw away the one good thing they had. It made him wonder, even caught in a dream…

' _You make delightful sounds.'_

' _You make the most delightful sounds, Gin.'_

…Had he done it to escape? Was it Sousukes way of making Gin hate him? Making Gin be the one to be disgusted with Sousuke. Disgusted enough to not want his touch, nor share his bed. Had he needed someone to blame? Had that someone been himself? Will that make it easier on him? Without Gin he had nothing he truly cared about, nothing he deeply cared about. Without Gin he was cold and hard and unyielding. Without Gin…who was Aizen Sousuke?

.

.

.

_Will it make it easier on you now?  
You got someone to blame_

.

.

.

They had had their love. Mutual and strong. A bond Ran had often swooned about. They whispered to each other – words of love and comfort. Words painted by gentleness. He still remembered how long it had taken him to get Sousuke to speak these three words that held all the meaning of the world.

' _I love you.'_  Even panted and gasped, desperation and damnation in his eyes – these words had been beautiful. Music to Gin's ears more so than any other sweet nothing before.

But love…love is like a flower.

And like a flower that blossoms in spring – come fall it will wither and die…unless you preserve it – warm it and water it. Nourish it and care for it.

Love is like a flower – beautiful and fragile. For the slightest change in wind and weather can mean its end.

Yet Gin still felt that love...caught in a Dream as he was. The anger and sadness, the betrayal that was burning his lungs from the inside out, it couldn't reach him here. Not here. Not in this Dream. Now he only felt...lonely.

.

.

.

 _You say one love, one life_  
_It's one need in the night_  
_One love, get to share it_  
_Leaves you darling, if you don't care for it_

.

.

.

Any yet here Gin was – even in his dream seeing nobody but Sousuke – craving nobody but Sousuke.

And he couldn't help but question…had it been his fault? Had he done or said or conveyed something that would leave Sousuke dissatisfied – worse, disappointed in him? Was there something – anything to be found between the legs of that whore that was worth shattering years upon years of trust…of love?

And here Sousuke was…apologizing. As if it would help. As if his words could help. - Like Kintsugi. The art of fixing broken pottery by using gold. Enhance what was shattered. Aizens words had always been golden. Polished. Clean. Meaningful….precious.

And like using Kintsugi; here he was trying to fix them. Scooping up the scattered amounts of mutual love and gluing it back together with sweet words. – No. Not again.

Did Sosuke even know what it meant to love?

For Gin…for Gin it had been a dream. A life of love and companionship the likes he had never imagined beyond his friendship with Ran.

Gin had felt calm in his arms, safe in his eyes and loved in his presence…He had loved and loved and loved…and trusted…yet here he was.

And the sad, sad truth was that no matter how endlessly big the garden in front of him; he would have still picked the flower of their love. Would have cared for it and nourished it…and preserved it for eternity.

.

.

.

_Did I disappoint you?_  
_Or leave a bad taste in your mouth?_  
_You act like you never had love_  
_And you want me to go without_

.

.

.

Gin was sleeping…yet the pain was real. It kept him in a state of dreamlike catharsis…asleep yet in agony.

Aizen and Gin. Gin and Aizen.

Their names attached to each other like a moth to a flame. You can't have one without the other. That had been their promise on that rainy day in the middle of the night – a sleepy pastor happily pronouncing them married.

And for Gin it hadn't been a whim – nor an idea spurred by the moment and a perfect night…no for Gin it had meant…Family. For Gin it had tied them together beyond anything else…

' _Till death do us part.'_  – And beyond.

.

.

.

 _Well it's too late, tonight_  
_To drag the past out into the light_  
_We're one, but we're not the same_  
_We get to carry each other_  
_Carry each other_

.

.

.

Aizen and Gin. Gin and Aizen.

Two halves of a whole.

.

.

.

_One love_  
_One blood_  
_One life_

.

.

.

_One love, one life_

.

.

.

" _Sousuke."_


End file.
